Consumption of and reliance upon electrical energy is increasing. Usage of electrical energy is ubiquitous in almost every aspect of life. Businesses, entertainment, communications, etc. are heavily dependent upon electrical energy for fundamental operation. Power distribution and transmission systems or grids provide electrical energy to households, businesses, manufacturing facilities, hospitals, etc.
Some electrical power distribution systems are ever-changing dynamic systems and operations are often concerned with balancing generation with load. Typically, control of the state of the electrical power distribution system is implemented by controlling operations of generators coupled with the system. For example, at times of increased demand, the output of generators may be increased and/or other generators may be brought on-line to assist with supplying the electrical energy. In addition, spinning reserves may be utilized to accommodate unexpected significant fluctuations in demand for electrical energy. Provision of spinning reserves is relatively costly, and much of the time, not used.
Utilities may use other devices at distribution points (e.g., substations and/or switchyards) to manage electrical power distribution operations. Exemplary management devices include underfrequency and undervoltage relays. These devices may “black out” entire neighborhoods when a grid is in trouble allowing the grid to recover before power is reapplied to the blacked out customers.
At least some of the aspects of the present disclosure are directed towards improved apparatus and methods for supplying electrical energy to thermal energy storage devices.